


sunny side up (you and me all day long)

by neufheures



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol comes over to Jeonghan's apartment. Like he does every weekend for the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny side up (you and me all day long)

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol & Jeonghan as (implied) high school sweethearts. Fluffy PWP, because apparently that's the only thing I can write.

The knocks come just as Jeonghan's done with question number 8. He stands up with a groan, his bones cracking here and there—he's spent 2 hours, according to his clock, in the same position on the floor—before making his way to the door. He always fights the urge to smile because he knows who's behind the door but when he finally opens it, he'll always feel helpless and just let the smile take over his lips.

"Hi, Seungcheol," Jeonghan greets.

Seungcheol looks up. He has two plastic bags in his hands and a grin on his face. "Hi there, Jeonghan," he answers, and Jeonghan sees that his smile gets wider at every syllable that he utters. Jeonghan never thought that was possible.

Jeonghan moves back and holds the door for Seungcheol, which the latter takes as an invitation to come in. One of the things that Jeonghan adores and appreciates of Seungcheol is how courteous he is. Seungcheol could've just stormed in. Jeonghan doesn't mind, really, but he chooses to wait for Jeonghan's permission. Every time he comes over.

Jeonghan pushes the door close and turns around to look at Seungcheol who has just dropped his backpack onto the dining chair, his back turned to Jeonghan, before unloading the content of the bags onto the small kitchen counter in Jeonghan's (parents') apartment. "You know, you really didn't have to..." Jeonghan starts as he locks the door.

Seungcheol scoffs. "I was on the way." He slides to the right to open the fridge and bends down to put the egg carton in it. "Besides, you were studying?"

"Ah, yeah," Jeonghan glances at his coffee table covered with his books and notes.

"All the more reason for me to buy you your groceries," Seungcheol smiles, his little dimples etched on his cheeks. "It's not that much anyway."

Jeonghan smiles, his eyes softening, and he nods. "Thanks." While Seungcheol is busy arranging the juice and milk boxes, he walks up to the counter and starts rummaging one of the bags, intending to help Seungcheol take out the groceries. What he finds in the bag, though, is just a bunch of potato chips.

"My groceries or yours...?" Jeonghan takes the bags of chips out one by one, looking at them, confused. Seungcheol had one bag just for the chips and Jeonghan counted 6 bags of chips in total.

Seungcheol closes the fridge door. "You can have them if you want," he mumbles, pulling one of the bags but finds it empty. He then haphazardly folds the plastic bags to be put in the bottom drawer where Jeonghan keeps all his plastic bags. Jeonghan glances at Seungcheol's work, knows he'll have to re-do his foldings later but right now, he'll just put these bags of chips on the dining table for easier access.

Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol again just as he stands up.

"Thank you for doing the groceries for me," Jeonghan says, his eyes gaze up to look at the taller in the eye.

"Anything for you," Seungcheol responds with a hint of teasing in his voice. He inhales and meets Jeonghan's gaze, holding it. His hand moves to tuck a stray hair behind Jeonghan's ear. "I missed you."

"We met last week," Jeonghan deadpans. Seungcheol pouts, feigning hurt. Jeonghan heaves out a sigh, now he's the one feigning exasperation. "I missed you too."

With that sentence alone, Seungcheol beams, knows Jeonghan only pretends to be annoyed by him. His face lights up and he smiles the gorgeous smile Jeonghan fell for, the corner of his eyes crinkling in happiness. Jeonghan can't seem to keep a smile to himself as well every time he's around Seungcheol.

Seungcheol opens his arms, still grinning. Jeonghan rolls his eyes but goes to hug him. The taller immediately wraps his arms around Jeonghan's waist. His hold is strong but his touch is the other way around. He's always been so gentle with Jeonghan, it flutters his heart.

Seungcheol buries his head in the crook of Jeonghan's neck and Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol's smile against his skin.

There's no word exchanged for a complete minute, just Seungcheol and Jeonghan, hugging in the middle of the kitchen, drowning in each other's presence. It's always been like this since a year ago.

Seungcheol was devastated when he found out they couldn't go to the same university. Jeonghan got into one just outside of the city. His parents told him to stay in their vacant family studio apartment, a 5 minute walk to his campus, to save money. Meanwhile, Seungcheol got into a university 30 minutes away from his home. Sure, Jeonghan was sad too but he didn't expect his boyfriend to come visit him on the first weekend of the semester.

And again, and again, until it's become a weekend routine. Jeonghan didn't agree at first. Seungcheol drives a car and Jeonghan was afraid the gas money would be a problem. Seungcheol told him he'd just take public transportations then.

For the next 3 weeks, Seungcheol did take public transportations. Jeonghan would find his T-money card in his back pocket. But he didn't find it there anymore after that. He knew Seungcheol took his car again and maybe hid the keys somewhere in his backpack. His boyfriend is stubborn like that. Jeonghan knows better than to argue with him.

Jeonghan pulls away first, his hands travel down Seungcheol's back to rest on his waist, and Seungcheol raises his eyebrows. "I have get back to those notes," Jeonghan sighs. He only has one chapter left but since Seungcheol is here, he just wants to do anything but studying.

"Oh!" Seungcheol abruptly lets go of Jeonghan and zips open his backpack. He lifts it up to show Jeonghan the content. "I brought my notes with me! I'll study with you."

Jeonghan's face breaks into a wide smile. He didn't think Seungcheol could be any cuter and more considerate. The butterflies in his tummy is telling him he's been proven wrong. Seungcheol blinks at him expectantly, still has his bag in Jeonghan's face.

"Don't say I forced you into this," Jeonghan chuckles and pads his way to the coffee table to resume his study session.

Seungcheol makes a whining sound. "I won't." He follows Jeonghan to the living room and puts his bag down onto the floor next to the coffee table. Jeonghan has already started reading again, but once he sees Seungcheol's bag from the corner of his eye, he scoots to the other end of the table and slides his notes and books along with him, giving space for Seungcheol to sit and lay his notes on the table.

When Jeonghan looks up some 15 minutes later, Seungcheol is reading—staring at—one of his notes, a frown present between his eyebrows. Jeonghan gazes down to Seungcheol's mouth and stops himself from laughing. His lips form a straight line and usually when they do that, his dimples would come out. Jeonghan looks at his right cheek and sure enough, he can see a dimple on it.

So he pokes it with the butt of his pencil.

Seungcheol tears his vision from the paper on his hand to look at Jeonghan on his right. "What?" The pencil moves against his cheek.

"Dimple appreciation," Jeonghan mumbles out an answer.

Seungcheol chuckles and returns his attention to his note. Jeonghan lowers his hand and does the same. But Jeonghan hasn't even finished with the first paragraph yet before he feels a weight on his left shoulder. He turns to find Seungcheol resting his head on his shoulder, all the while still reading his note. He looks focused enough that Jeonghan doesn't have the heart to shrug him off. Not that he would anyway.

Seungcheol later gives up and takes Jeonghan's notes instead, reading a whole page out loud before he gives up on that too. Then he just clings on Jeonghan until the latter's done with the final chapter.

A typical Saturday, Jeonghan thinks to himself, as Seungcheol takes his hand and starts rubbing his thumb on his. He turns to Seungcheol to give him a smile, and Seungcheol responds with a grin. "I'm done. You hungry?" Jeonghan asks as he stands up.

"Ah, I love you, Jeonghan-ah!" Seungcheol spreads his arms apart with that same grin.

Jeonghan scoffs but pats Seungcheol's cheek. "Love you too."

A typical Saturday.


End file.
